Second Great War
Allied Nations |side2 = Soviet Union |goal1 = Defend European soil Drive back the Soviets to Russia itself and occupy it |goal2 = Defeat the Allied armies Unite all of Asia & Europe as one continental Soviet state |commanders1 = * * * |commanders2 = * † * † * * † * |forces1 = * Conventional Allied infantry, armor and air forces * Mercenary forces, American aid and experimental technologies provided by Albert Einstein |forces2 = * Conventional Soviet infantry, armor and air forces * State of the art heavy weapons and defensive technologies, incl. experimental devices created by Nikola Tesla and nuclear weapons |casual1 = Massive |casual2 = Total }} The Second Great War or GWII, also known as the Second World War or WWII, was a major armed conflict that began in 1946. It marks the first time where the Allies fought with the Soviets. Background The Second Great War follows the events of (in particular the canon Allied campaign). Similar to the timeline, the Allies were ultimately victorious at the end of the war, and the leader of the Soviets during that time, Stalin, was killed. Legacy Aftermath * The Allies occupied Soviet territory in Eastern Europe after the war. This did not last however. * Alexander Romanov succeeded Stalin as Premier. * Yuri, a remnant of Stalin's psychic legacy, was appointed as Chief Advisor of Romanov. PsiCorps was also founded. * Volkov and Chitzkoi's remains were acquired by the Soviets. Eventually the cyborg duo was resurrected. ** Volkov's official description and the briefing from the mission Archetype also mentioned that he went berserk, a reference to the mission Deus Ex Machina in Red Alert 1: The Aftermath. * Colonel Nikos Stavros is retired during Third Great War, and asked two European commanders to retake Soviet-occupied Athens. Official description mentions According to their respective lore in the official website, several units in Mental Omega ''directly succeeded those featured in ''Red Alert 1. These units are the following: * The Rocket Soldier became the Guardian GI.Guardian GI lore * The Tanya Adams program continued.Tanya lore * The Ore Truck became the Chrono Miner and War Miner for the Allies and Soviets respectively.Chrono Miner loreWar Miner lore * The Light Tank became the Bulldog Tank.Bulldog Tank lore * The Medium Tank became the Cavalier Tank.Cavalier Tank lore * The Cruiser was modernized and became the Battleship.Battleship lore * The Chrono Tank was improved and became the Quickshifter.Quickshifter lore * The Flamethrower became the Pyro.Pyro lore * The Shock Trooper became the Tesla Trooper.Tesla Trooper description * Volkov and Chitzkoi were rebuilt.Volkov loreChitzkoi lore * The Heavy Tank became the Qilin Tank.Qilin Tank lore * The Demolition Truck was modernized with former M.A.D. Tank warheads.Demolition Truck lore * The Missile Submarine became the Akula Missile Sub.Akula Missile Sub lore * The Super Tank (and by extension the Mammoth Tank) became the Apocalypse Tank.Apocalypse Tank lore * The M.A.D. Tank was improved and became the M.A.D.M.A.N.M.A.D.M.A.N. lore Trivia * Red Alert was planned to be a prequel to the original Command & Conquer (which could have explained the background for some of the more outlandish technologies seen in the latter). However, this idea was complicated after the release of Red Alert 2 by Westwood Pacific, which led the Red Alert universe to an entirely different storyline. The main Westwood studio in Las Vegas attempted to remedy this with Tiberian Incursion and Renegade 2, but Westwood Studios were closed before these projects could reach a serious development phase. Hence, the Red Alert universe can be seen as separate to the Tiberium universe, but the connection to the Tiberium universe after the Allied ending in the first Red Alert can also be considered an alternate timeline. On the C&C Wiki, the latter approach is considered valid, unless otherwise stated. External links * in the EVA Database (or Command & Conquer Wiki) References zh:第二次世界大战 Category:History Category:Lore Category:Events